Freedom Waits
by AnimeCrack
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. Chizuru desperate to leave to find her father but the Shinsengumi is reluctant to let her do so. Hijikata-san observes her determination and will to leave and become intrigued by it.
1. Chapter 1 The Attempt

_**Hi everyone, this is my first Hakuouki Fanfic. I hope you like it. I want to take you back all the way to the beginning of the series, Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. I was inspired to write this piece** **based on Chizuru's first attempt to escape** **in the first episode.** **This is a Hijikata x Chizuru pairing.** **Sit back, relax and enjoy! Anime crack is great!**_

_Chapter 1 The Attempt_

The moment had come. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. The moon was right and the night was filled with hope. Maybe she'll find her father. After all she stayed with the Shinsengumi long enough. There was always some excuse like there was an investigation going on or they were too busy to roam around the capitol. Whatever the reason was, Hijikata and the leaders of the Shinsengumi would not allow her to go find him. The moon was beautiful tonight, it was big and bright. She would use the moonlight's warmth to guide her way. The full moon looked like another universe, another galaxy that she longed to escape. Away from the confusion and the sadness she felt. The moments of happiness were present but it wasn't enough to take her mind off her father. It's been close to a year now.

The last of the Shinsengumi shifts were over. She tucked her sword in and made sure it was tight around her waist. There was not a sound to be heard but the usual sound of crickets that filled the night air. She crept the beyond the gates and had plans to stay at an inn at the edge of town. She knew the slightest noise would awake the men. They were trained to always stay alert and agile, it made her nervous at times. She opened up her door and she felt her heart pounding. She knew the risks of leaving the compound, she didn't care. It was necessary to find her father and fast. To know he was safe was what she needed to hear.

With the moon guiding her way she left the compound. Like a ballerina, her moves were swift and delicate. The moon followed her. She quickly ran through the main streets. Almost home free, she would be out of danger from being caught in a few seconds. Suddenly her dream of freedom shattered as she felt a cold blade pointed near her throat, once again the vice commander proved that nothing ever gets pass him. She felt the blood in her body drain and face become pale. She was foolish to think her getaway would be this simple. After all, it was _him _who brought her there in first place and he definitely knew he could do as he pleases with her. She felt frightened but justified. Her father could be in real danger and she would have never known. Shaken and scared but ready for the beautiful and deadly leader to carve a punishment. With tears running down her eyes, she cried in loud sobs.

Toshizo sensed her despair, her fears and her frustrations. There was a job to be done, Chizuru would become a threat if he let her leave unscathed. The fact that she made it this far was proof enough that she was strong and capable to hold her own and possibly betray them given the circumstances. He picked her up with one hand and looked her in the eye. His violet eyes seems to sparkle in the moonlight, they were twinkling with annoyance and anger. The smooth porcelain skin shined against the moon's radiance. His flowing ebony hair seemed to be in sync with the night wind. "This is the second time Chizuru. You will be bound for two days." His beauty was unlike any other, chills crept through her body as she pondered the depth of his violet eyes. The moon took his side, it seemed the radiance agreed with his words. _Did he belong to my moon planet?_ Her tears and sobs didn't sway him at all. She sniffled and let out a frustrated sigh. Chizuru accepted her fate, but knew Hijikata-san would have killed her a long time if he wanted to. She smiled to herself through her frustrated expression. She didn't have no issues with any of the Shinsengumi. She cared about them, but their life wasn't the way she wanted to live.

He slung her over his back like a lightweight jacket and walked back to the compound. He didn't care about humiliating her. Everyone leader in the Shinsengumi seemed to be waiting for him at the gate. She was back to step one. He tossed her on the ground. Chizuru was forced to watch Saito bind her hands and feet.

Sanosuke spoke up. "If we let her stay in her quarters. Chances are she'll try this again." They huddled in a small circle. All except Saito joined the quick meeting. He held her down on the ground.

"Saito." Toshizo-san said looking at the Shinobi crouched near the ground.

"Hmm."

"Switch quarters with Chizuru. I want her right next door to me. I cannot have this happen again. She is my responsibility after all." Toshizo said in stern manner.

"I'll watch her while you prepare." Souji sighed. "How this one girl cause so much trouble". He looked at her desperate demeanor. "I'll kill you if you try anything."

She stood still.

Saito quickly moved his things to Chizuru's old quarters. He tossed Chizuru's stuff in her new quarters. Saito nodded his head at Souji to signal his completed mission.

Souji lifted her up and gently placed her on the mat in her room. As the door closed, she silently wept. He smirked as he her heard her cry. He guarded her room like a hawk for the next two days. The Shinsengumi were allowed to go near her during this time. She laid there in silence during this time. She was given one meal a day.


	2. Chapter 2 Sparkle

Chapter 2

Hijikata heard her sobs during the late night hours. He wanted to be gentler soul to her, but he couldn't. He had a police force to run. He couldn't take any chances. He did dream of a day when he can reveal his true self to the world. For now it was hidden under a cloak that was necessary for the survival of the Shinsengumi. He secretly viewed the Shinsengumi as his children, a father had to protect and uphold the laws and he made no exceptions.

He ordered Saito to undo her ropes. Saito quickly went into her room, woke her up and undid the binds around her ankles and wrists. "Hijikata will be in to talk to you soon". Saito left as quickly as he came in. It was the evening and the air was still brisk and windy. She saw Hijikata-san enter her room, the moon still agreed with his complexion as she saw the moonlight enter when he did. He lit a candle. She sat up, she was thinking of her father again hoping he was alright. _Papa. _

"Chizuru" he looked into her eyes, "I know your emotions are a bit overwhelming. I know you are scared and want to take off and find the person you care about." She looked at him inquisitively. He hesitated and looked away for a second. "You need to be brave, no one wants to hurt you and if they did I will hurt them. Chizuru, please be brave and strong. We are all doing our best."He sighed. "I already told Sanosuke and Heisuke to accompany you tomorrow afternoon to find some clues about the disappearance of your father." Her eyes lit up.

"Arigato Hijikata-san." She smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up. After all, it seems Koudou disappeared without a trace." He said putting his head down.

"I don't care. there must be someone that knows something. Even if he did disappeared without a trace, I won't stop until I find him or I have a clue." She said. Her eyes sparkle with determination. She displayed such strength in her soul as if she could a carry thousand horses. He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Okay then. Have a good night." He said. As he walked out he smirked to himself. _She has guts. I haven't seen this face in a long time._

Next door he sat quietly in his quarters, thinking about those eyes that seemed to sparkle. Such radiance and fire from her countenance seem to penetrate his core. He picked up a writing brush, and gently dipped it in black ink and began to write:

_Fire in her eyes_

_Determination in her lips_

_Her skin shines songs of the brave_

_My dream she's in my dream _

_Be my dream._

He blushed after writing the last line _be my dream_. _Will she ever go for someone like me? _He continued to write:

_I admire you_

_I appreciate you_

_All the things I want to say_

He stopped, his mind was reeling. He was falling hard for the gentle soul next door. It was awkward. He cursed to himself. _What are you doing to me Chizuru?_


End file.
